Electronic computing devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, comprise latch mechanisms to securely fasten a computer's display member in a locked position relative to its base member. For example, laptop computers comprise latch mechanisms having spring-biased hooks insertable within corresponding openings to secure the laptop computer in the locked position. However, when such latch mechanisms are actuated (e.g., transitioned between a locked and unlocked position), the moving parts within the latch mechanism (e.g., springs, sliders, etc.) tend to rattle and generate excessive and unwanted acoustical noise.